Yeudi Defense League
The Jewish Defense League or JDL was started by brothers Barry and Frank Cohen. The party was founded in April 2723, in Valeria, Lirona. The Jewish Defense League is a left leaning party, that believes in big government, regulations, and civil rights and civil liberties. History The Jewish Defense League began in Valeria, Lirona in 2702 as the Peoples Jewish Council, (PJC). The PJC was founded by Nathan Samowitz (2639-2742) and David Cohen (2642-2721). David Cohen is the father of Barry and Frank Cohen. Nathan Samowitz was elected Mayor of Valeria in 2703, while David Cohen was elected to the City Council in the same year. The PJC grew rapidly in Valeria, to the point that in 2716, more than 80% of the Valeria city council, was the PJC. In 2720 the PJC won every Mayor election in the state of Lirona. The PJC was still being run by The party leadership at this time began working on preparing to enter the national stage. In 2721, David Cohen died at the age of 79, which created a rift in the party between Nathan Samowitz and the Cohen Brothers. David Cohen had for years kept the party from going to the extreme left, and after his death, Barry and Frank took the core of the Party to become the Jewish Defense League in 2723. Nathan Samowitz took the PJC to the extreme left, and lost over 95% of active members. The PJC still is active in Valeria, but has not been able to gain any type of foothold since 2721. Part of the JDL's plan to enter the national stage was to immediately bring out an extensive list of legislation to let the Republic of Telamon know what the JDL stood for. These pieces of legislation were: the JDL Military Bill, the JDL Justice Bill, the JDL Health Bill, the JDL Economy Bill, the JDL Animal Protection Bill, the Nuclear Power Bill , the Flag Preservation Act, the Pornography Bill, the No Pollution Bill, the Defense Act of 2723, the National Guard Act, the Tax Bill, the Practioner Protection Bill, the Clean Drinking Water Act,and the Nuclear Defense Act. The JDL was able to get a few of their bills passed, but really wanted to just promote their agenda. The JDL was very successful in the early elections of October 2725. The JDL gained an impressive 100 votes and had two of its members selected for the positions of Defense Minister, and Internal Affairs. Party Structure The Jewish Defense League is made up of a Prime Council, Five Regional Councils, and many Municipal Councils. Every Council has a Chair or two Co-Chairs. Prime Council To be a member of the Prime Council, a party member must be serving in the Parliament or must have once served in the Parliament. The purpose of the Prime Council is to create the Party platform . Regional Council There are five regional councils. The regional councils are made up of all elected officials and former elected officials from that state. These party members have full membership. A member of the Prime Council is a member of a regional council, but holds no vote. Municipal Council Members of the Municipal Council are local elected officials and dues paying members. Anyone who was a local elected official has full membership. Any one who is a full member of the Council has all voting privileges. A member of the Prime or a Regional Council has membership, but no vote. Category:Political parties in Telamon Category:Jews Category:Jewish Category:Political parties Category:Telamon